


toxic

by janestache (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eriroxy - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/janestache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re together it feels like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request and because my friend loves Eriroxy. Not sure if this is kismesis or if they're just unhealthy or what?? Yeah, I don't know. Interpret it however the fuck you want. This wasn't originally supposed to be so dark but meh.

When you were a kid you always said you’d marry a rich, debonair bachelor with a Lamborghini and a mansion in Malibu who’d take you to dinner at five-star restaurants and buy you whatever you wanted. You’d wear Prada and Coach and Gucci and you’d drink tequila all day and you’d be happy with Mr. Right, when he found you.

Eridan Ampora was not Mr. Right. At least, not the Mr. Right you used to dream about when you were younger. He’s arrogant and rude and a hipster - a  _hipster -_ and he’s altogether  _different_  than what you thought. In fact, when you first met him you couldn’t stand him, but he managed to worm his way into your heart with his accent and his cheesy pickup lines that you don’t doubt are meant to be serious and his obsession with military tactics (he dragged you to every war documentary within a hundred miles, much to your chagrin. you snuck in a bottle of vodka and took shots every time they zoomed in dramatically on a picture, much to  _his_  chagrin).

Now you can’t imagine life without his over-dramatic antics - Eridan loves theatrics and you love him for it. You love to push his buttons and in turn he pushes yours - and when either of you takes it too far, the inevitable shitstorm is unrivaled. You never fight for long, because you’re both lonely and you know that you need each other, in the same way that you know you need air. It’s a fragile alliance but it holds because neither of you have ever been very good at turning willing people down, so you continue on with your odd little relationship.

Jane assures you that it’s dangerously unhealthy and you know she’s right, you know some day the wounds you tear in each other will be too deep you won’t be able to patch up your fractured hearts again, but you don’t care. You’re sliding down the slippery slope of sanity together and when you reach the bottom you’ll go your separate ways, carrying bits and pieces of each other’s hearts with you - and you wouldn’t have it any other way, because you’re both in this too deep now to get out without a little damage, and you don’t want to forget him when you do break up eventually.

So you do your best to pick up the pieces each time, and you both know you’re playing with fire but you get some twisted satisfaction out of it and you think he does too. And it’s because of this that you know you can cut him down with cruel words time and time again and he will still come to you late at night and whisper sweet words into your ear, and no matter how many times he destroys you you’ll always run back into his arms, because without each other you have nothing. Without Eridan life isn’t worth living, without him you feel dead inside and nothing really matters anymore.

You drink yourself senseless when he’s not there but he always comes back to you, he’s always there to drag you back from the edge because he loves you, and you love him,  _goddammit you love him._

When you’re together it feels like flying.


End file.
